Crippling Illusions
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: He was kicked out of the organization for unknown reasons, dead to them all. Now Myde finds his life turned upside down at the appearence of an old friend, and everything he knows is revealed as a dying illusion designed to hide the ultimate betrayal.
1. Myde

**A/N: **Hello! Another short 2/3 shot from me, or possibly longer, depends if you review! This one is considerably _loads _different from my other stories. Please, R&R! My inspiration depends on you guys!

* * *

_Demyx/Myde_

"_Nine, you have failed yet again on a simple reconnaissance mission. How?" The superior glared down at Demyx from his throne in the meeting room, and eleven pairs of almost sympathetic eyes were cast in his direction. Even Larxene, despite her sadistic nature, felt somewhat sorry for the blonde. She knew the superior was far from happy at nine. Well, as angry as one could be with no heart to feel. _

"_I- I don't know superior. I- I-"The rest of Demyx's sentence was cut off with a loud, bloodcurdling scream as the Superior lashed out at the blonde, his aerial blades marking a large IX in the middle of his left breast. Demyx looked down at the wound, blinking madly as blood began to seep from the wound. A look of pure anger and hatred cast itself on Xemnas' face as he stared at the blood leaking through Demyx's leather coat, the eleven other members in the room watching the fresh gashes with curiosity and confusion._

"_H-How?" Came the words muttered from Zexion's mouth, his normally expressionless face showing surprise, his flawless tone stuttering on one word._

"_He is not one of us. Not anymore. He needs to be disposed of." The rest of the Organization could only blink when a dark portal opened up beneath both Xemnas and Demyx, dragging them both in and depositing them only Kingdom Hearts knew where._

Myde jumped awake, eyes wide as the feeling of falling endlessly through darkness wearing off. His breathing was heavy, filling the quiet room with sound. He practically scrambled across his bed in the dark, mind hazy as he tried to find his bottle of blue pills that normally stood on his bedside table. The light in the bedroom had switched on due to the movement, the feeling of grit behind Demyx's eyes not bothering him as he read the back of the pill box.

_Take two to three before bed each night, accompanied by one larger pill. No more than the recommended dose every twelve hours._

"Arh!" Myde threw the pills across the room in anger, finally clamping his hands to his eyes to protect them from the light. The pills _had_ to be taken, he was contracted to do so. He had taken the right dosage, as he had been doing for the last four weeks, but no matter how strong the medication, the nightmares always came back.

* * *

A bag was thrown onto the couch, a book slammed onto the table accompanied by a tanned set of hands as Myde glared at his psychiatrist. The petite, brown haired woman raised a delicate eyebrow at him, tightened the bow at the back of her head and then spoke.

"Problem?"

"You said those fucking pills would work! I've been on those things for four weeks now and not one night of those twenty-eight have I actually had a good night's sleep!" Myde seethed, aqua eyes ablaze in fury as the woman merely raised her other eyebrow at him.

"Then I'll prescribe a higher dosage." She took out her notepad from the folder labelled 'Myde Fisher' and looked at her notes. "Oh dear."

"What?!"

"I can't prescribe a higher dose. A least, not a safe one." The woman narrowed her eyebrows at the notepad, placed her pen between her teeth and muttered to herself.

"Well?!"

"I think that the best option here would be for you to talk about these dreams. You haven't spoken of them in quite a while." At her words, a long silence ensued before Myde sighed in defeat, collapsing down onto the couch opposite her chair and closing his eyes.

"It starts off the same as always, nowadays. They used to be scattered dreams, vivid and yet blurry. But now it's always the same one."

"Which one, Myde?"

"The one in the meeting room. I can't remember the conversation though. But the boy from all the other dreams, I can see his face _really _clearly in this particular dream. It's almost so real that I can actually _hear _his voice, not imagine it." Myde stared up at the roof of the room, the glass windows reflecting him sat on the couch. For a second, a mere second, the image above flickered from Myde in his hoodie and jeans, to Demyx in his organization coat, his guitar case changing to a longer instrument. And then the reflection changed back to Myde, his guitar and his school bag.

"Anything else?"

"The boy in my dreams, the one whose eyes I see through, he seems so familiar. I just can't place it. Sometimes I'll look in the mirror, and for a split second I'll see him reflected back at me, before it changes back to the normal reflection." Myde looked his psychiatrist in the eyes, her brown orbs reflecting sympathy as she looked at the broken teenager sat before her. Myde almost scoffed at how she saw him.

"And the physical pain?"

"It's getting better. Doctor still says he can't think of anything that could have caused the scars or the original cut. He says it's like someone cut out my heart, and then put it back in, but then he backtracks and says that that would be impossible. He looks a lot like one of the guys from my dream too. But the weirdest part? He's _never _at the hospital apart from when I'm scheduled for an appointment." Myde rubbed his chest to dramatise the pain that would occasionally shoot through him every so often. His psychiatrist leaned forward, one elbow resting on her knee as she watched Myde.

"Mind if I see the 'scar' in question?" Myde flinched; the woman had never seen his scar, and was most likely doubtful that it even resembled the Roman numeral 9. Not in the mood to resist today, Myde simply pulled his hoodie down along with his top, revealing the scar. It shone brightly on his tanned chest, the accuracy of the IX chilling him to the bone every time he looked down at it. His psychiatrist traced her fingers over it in slight surprise, evidently shocked by its precision.

"Gods blood... That's so strange. It looks a lot like a burn." Myde shrugged at her comment, shaking his head at her.

"Nah, Doctor says that there's no way that that is a burn. It's a pure cut, carved in by a knife or something." Myde answered, pulling his hoodie back up and pressing out the creases.

"You have no memory of getting this mark?"

"Nope. Most of my memory is edgy, some parts of it not even seeming real. It's like most of it is an illusion, placed over me to stop me from suspecting something. I'm guessing I got this scar at one of the blank parts of my memory."

"Anything else?"

"One more thing, and It's really worrying me. My parents, sometimes I'll talk to them, and they'll stare at me like they don't know me, and then all of a sudden it's like a trance has taken over them, and they act normal again. But I suppose I'm just being paranoid." Myde pondered on how his psychiatrist always managed to make him go from angry to confused. It seemed like a talent of hers, confusing and calming him with a few simple questions that required him to talk.

"I'm sure it is, Myde. Come back to me at the end of the school day, and I may have another set of pills for you to use. If I don't, then we'll think of something that will get rid of the nightmares." She winked as she walked him out the door, her pink bows in her hair remaining very stiff. It was almost like she was an illusion too. Perfect, _too _perfect.

* * *

"I swear Tidus; it's getting worse every day. It's like, that shadow follows me everywhere. Something's not right." Myde expressed his concern, doodling randomly on the corner of his biology book. Tidus glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're just being paranoid man. You're the only one who see's the shadow of a person following you."

"But listen to me, because this is the weird part. It's like whoever's following me controls the weather or something. One time, there was a full moon for _five _nights in a row and for those entire five nights I felt like someone was watching me. Another time it was constantly warm around me, despite the fact that it was minus two degrees!" Myde stopped doodling, grimacing when he realized that he had drawn the symbol that hung around the meeting room in his dreams. Tidus placed his pen on the desk, flipped through the biology text book before looking back at Myde.

"Look dude, you're just being really paranoid. I once read this thing in this book, and it said that if you want to, you can practically link any event in your life to a suspiscion or some crazy shit like that. Like that film! What was it, 23?"

"Yeah, except this _isn't _a film, this is reality Tidus! I swear that someone is following me!" Myde opened his mouth to say something else in his rant, but stopped short when he noticed something eerily weird with Tidus and the rest of the room. The teacher had paused at the front of the class, his hand on the board and his other in mid air, his body not even moving millimetres. Tidus had done the same, his vision fixed on the door in front of him, his body motionless. Everyone else in the class was exactly the same. A blast of warm air fled through the room, warming Myde up despite the fact that the heater in the room was broken.

Myde was so shocked at the atmosphere and everyone in the room that he failed to notice the smirking redhead sitting _right _on the edge of his table. The blonde practically jumped a mile in the air when he locked eyes with the redhead, who crossed his arms and continued smirking.

"Well well Demyx, it certainly _has _been a while."


	2. Axel

**A/N**: Hey, thanks to Wildfire Sniper for reviewing! Everyone else, boo!

* * *

_Axel_

It was amusing, Axel thought, to watch as his former 'friend' would scurry down streets and hallways in a paranoid matter as he checked to see if anyone was following him. Demyx was right - or Myde in this scenario- that someone was following him. Indeed, three members of the Organization were following him under Xemnas' orders. It just happened to be on Axel's watch that he was ordered to reveal himself to Myde in a desperate attempt to kick back his memory before Zexion's illusion broke down. Not because the purple-haired Shorty couldn't handle keeping the illusion up, but because he was refusing to keep it up due to the secrecy of which he was keeping it held.

Axel cut himself off from his chain of thoughts, smirked down at the shocked blonde and then spoke.

"Well well Demyx, it certainly _has _been a while." Demyx, or Myde, could only gape at him in shock, aqua eyes wide as Axel's bright green ones glinted mischievously.

"Y-you! You're from the- from the-"

"The dreams?" Myde nodded slowly, eyes wide. "Bingo!" Axel hopped down from the science desk, instead leaning against it and becoming dangerously close to Myde's face. Myde leaned backwards hesitantly, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Then, either I'm completely crazy, or the dreams are real?"

"They aren't _dreams_ you crazy head, they're _memories_." Axel pulled at his left glove, tugging it down his arm in a way to distract himself from the stupid look on Myde's face.

"Then that organization exists? I was really kicked out?" At his question Axel nodded, looking Myde right in the eye curiously.

"How much memory has been put into your dream?"

"You mean what do I dream about? Well, a lot of things really. The day I got eliminated is a popular dream as of late." At Myde's answer, Axel looked behind Myde whilst thinking, his lips forming the word 'curious' as he narrowed his eyes. Axel then looked back at Myde, a smirk on his face.

"Your memories are corrupted, it seems. You weren't eliminated, otherwise you wouldn't _be _here." Myde lifted a finger to talk, but stopped himself, two questions running through his mind. The fact that Axel was stood there seemed all too strange to comprehend, and his head was starting to hurt like hell.

"Why was I kicked out?"

"Because you bled." Axel smirked as he said this, the words having their desired effect as a look of horror came across Myde's face.

"I- I'm _not _a woman!" Myde was flushed red, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"My my, I was merely referring to the fact that when you got a cut, you shed blood. What the hell were _you _on about?" Myde narrowed his eyes at Axel, aqua eyes swirling as their colour turned from the green-blue to full on blue.

"You did that on purpose."

"That I did. But anyway, what I'm trying to get at is the fact that since you shed blood at a wound that proved you were mortal. Xemnas guessed it when you kept failing at missions. We were minions of the darkness; we were not to be afraid of mere cuts; only a thorough beating that would knock the darkness from our very souls could kill us. But as was saw with you, we weren't going to die after the darkness claimed us." Axel fiddled with a chain on his coat as Myde processed the information.

"You... You have just confused the _life _out of me."

"Not my intention, truly. Xemnas cast you out of the organization because he suspected that you were never a nobody in the first place. He carved the XI into the skin above your heart to check, and it seemed he was somewhat right. You _were _a nobody, but on one of your missions you must have been 'killed.'" Axel watched as Myde nodded, his eyes glazing in and out of focus as a lot of flashbacks were most likely taking over his mind.

"If I was killed, how am I still here?"

"That is something that we have only found out in the last few months. When we fade as a nobody, we are given one final chance to live. We are fully reborn in darkness. Whereas nobodies were only half a person, we are full people with a heart of darkness, capable of feeling and dying. Although none of us realized that until Vexen died, and then we all followed."

"But why didn't Xemn- What's his name – kill me when he thought I wasn't a nobody?"

"No idea kiddo. All we know is that he went off to dispose of you after he almost killed you with that cut, and then he came back half an hour later screaming the castle down for Zexion to set up an illusion. With him being the superior, he was able to get Zexion to make the illusion that is your entire life without actually telling Zexion whose life he was faking. But Zexion isn't willing to put the illusion up anymore. Only four of us know you're even alive."

"Zexion... He's the one with the purple hair, right?"

"Yup. Commit it to memory."

"I always see his face more clearly than the others." Myde stared at his table in thought, his face taking on a 'clueless' look. Axel noticed he was biting his lip mercilessly, the skin breaking and spilling blood into the blonde's mouth.

"Oi! Don't do that, blood makes me a little queasy." Axel winced as Myde looked up; seemingly not realizing that a small bit of blood was dribbling down his chin. "Ew, will you just-, yuck." Axel watched as Myde licked his lower lip, tasting the blood and wiping it with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"What?"

"That's just disgusting." Axel jumped back from the table, saluted Myde and spoke again. "Well Nocturne, I'd best be reporting back to Xemnas, and then Saix will be on watch for you. I'd advise you don't speak to him. Full moon drives him _crazy_. I'll be leaving you to your confused thoughts, buh-bye now!" With that Axel disappeared in a swirl of blacks, blue and purples, a smirk still on his face as he ended up on his throne in the meeting room.

* * *

_Myde_

"Bye..." Myde muttered as the redhead left. The moment that he was gone, the entire class went back to its normal state, and the silence that was there with the redhead had been replaced with background chatter of other pupils. Tidus was writing notes down in his book, and with the new information that Myde had, he felt so strange to be watching him. It was a few moments before Tidus noticed there was something wrong with the blonde.

"You okay, Myde?" Myde looked up from his task of shoving everything he owned into his messenger bag.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, just completely losing my fucking mind is all!" The smile on Myde's face was creepy, forced, and his voice was higher than normal as he stressed in anger and annoyance. Myde slowed for a moment at the look of surprise on Tidus' face, breathed in slowly and then continued shoving his stuff into his bag.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Myde rounded on Tidus at the question, eyes glaring him down.

"What does it _look _like I'm doing Tidus? I've got to get out of here." With that being said, Myde slung his bag around his shoulder and made his way out the classroom door, ignoring his teachers' protests and inquiries as to where he was going.

The blonde managed to make it out of the school without being stopped or halted by curious security guards; after all, a perfect student like Myde would _never _just skive off school.

Eventually Myde found himself stood outside the old bailey, a penknife in hand as he stabbed at the wall, furious at everything Axel had just told him.

"If this is all an illusion, then this _must _tear! Arh!" Myde screamed in frustration as his penknife broke from the force he was bringing it down upon the wall. He eventually sat with his head against the wall and his knee's brought up to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"How on _earth _am I supposed to face my parents, knowing that they aren't really real?!" Myde asked himself, as he smacked his head against the wall in frustration, not really realizing that the pounding rain that had started falling was being controlled by him.


	3. Saix

**A/N**: Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

_Myde_

His mother knew something was wrong. She knew it the moment that Myde ran in through the door, sobbing uncontrollably and flying through the room to hide the tears. At least, Myde would have _liked _to think that his mother noticed something was wrong, but as the woman didn't run after him like most mothers would do when their child runs in crying, he knew she _couldn't _care. Proof of the illusion.

"Why, out of everyone in this town, out of everyone in this entire universe, does this have to happen to _my _life?!" His hands were balled into fists, clenched so tightly that he had bleeding nail marks on his palms. Before he found out any of this, he hadn't noticed anything weird at all. But now that Axel had told him most of the story, he found holes in everything and everyone. The sweetshop lady who always smiled at him now wore a false smile with lightless, bored eyes; every building seemed a sham, as if they were merely threaded and woven into a fabric that was tattered at best. Whoever was controlling this illusion was intending to make the only real being insane before he ripped it all apart.

Myde shuffled over to the mirror in his bedroom, studying his appearence. His normally straight blonde hair was sticking out in all directions from when he had been pulling it, his face smeared in places from blood where he had tried to wipe away tears with bloody hands. His clothes were relatively clean, filthy only in places where he had sat on the dusty floors in the old bailey and cried for hours. His eyes were red, puffy from the tears and sore from his constant rubbing at them.

"Why me?" The image in the mirror flickered at his question, Demyx taking over the reflection covered in blood with cuts all over his face and chest, eyes sparkling with tears.

"Because you're weak." The harsh, haunting words escaped both his and his reflections lips and Myde gasped in remembrance. Cue the flashback.

"_Get up! Get up nine!" Xemnas hissed, lashing Demyx hard on the back with his aerial blades. The wind was harsh, and accompanied with the pouring rain in the middle of Dark City did no help whatsoever. The cuts and wounds all over Demyx's body were stinging ruthlessly, the water from the rain _he _controlled drawing the blood out quicker. His lip was swollen, there were decent, deep cuts all over his face. His chest was pouring out more blood more quickly the longer he spent with Xemnas._

"_Wh-Why are you doing this?" Demyx whimpered, spitting out blood as he fell whilst trying to stand up. Xemnas merely shook his head as he stared down at the blonde._

"Because you're weak_." Xemnas hissed, no feeling behind it purely because he _couldn't _feel._

"_But-"_

_  
"I would normally kill you _right _this instant. But you are of some use. It is clear that this is _not _some illusion, due to the fact that you are bleeding all over the place. No, you are useful." Xemnas took one last look at the sobbing blonde in the floor, curled up, rips in his coat and eyes streaming with tears that dripped off his face and joined with the heavy downpour that his emotions were causing. The World That Never Was had never rained so heavily before. It would be easier, Xemnas thought, to send the blonde into an illusion _unconscious, _and that he did. One strike and Demyx was out._

Myde didn't gasp as the memory grained itself into his brain, didn't let loose a sob that _should _have been released, and didn't tear his eyes away from the image in the mirror. Demyx still stood there with the exact same expression on his face as Myde did, his eyes showing the horror and treachery that Myde could not yet remember. _Someone _was keeping it locked in his mind.

"And so it has _finally _given into its madness and turned into an idiot with no hope of return." Myde tore his gaze away from his mirror and spun around to look for the source of the voice. His eyes scanned the room, a blue haired man stepping out from a shadowy corner of the room. His face was one of displeasure and boredom, but the large, albeit fading, scar that stuck on out his face caused a jolt of fear to run through Myde. He instantly remembered wondering what would happen if the scar were to be 're-cut' during one of his battles with a blonde haired kid.

"Who- who are you?" At Myde's question, the male rolled his eyes, plastered on an annoyed smile and spoke.

"I'm amazed that you forget me, of all people. It is good to see that I have the same effect on you as always." At his words, Myde widened his eyes, trying desperately hard to remember his name. One look at the evil glint in his visitors' eyes sent a shiver through his body and a name to slink slowly into his mind.

_Saix._

"Saix? What _are _you doing here?"

"This is why I argued against revealing ourselves to you just now. Why do you _think _I'm here?" Myde narrowed his eyes at Saix, aqua eyes flashing dangerously in a flurry of unexpected anger.

"I know why you're here. But I don't know why you're _here_. As in, in my room talking to me." Saix merely raised an eyebrow at Myde, shrugged and then answered.

The three of us who watch you have been told to reveal ourselves in some way to you. Xemnas is curious to know what will happen if you unlock your powers again." Saix leaned against the window frame, arms crossed as he watched Myde with boredom.

"Weren't you supposed to have _gained _a heart when you 'died'?" Myde asked, starting to get irritated with all the secrecy.

"I did."

"Doesn't friken _seem _like it. Unhelpful idiot." Myde muttered under his breath, but Saix heard it and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then the next time you're getting chased by dogs for breaking and entering, I'll just leave you to it." Saix sent a very evil smirk Myde's way, disappearing into a portal of darkness and leaving Myde staring in shock at the space where he had occupied.

* * *

_Zexion_

"I'm telling you now Xemnas, I _will _drop the illusion right now unless you stop revelling in secrecy and tell me what is going on." Zexion refrained from slamming his hands down on the superior's desk, refrained from adding a few colourful words into the sentence so as to not look like he was throwing a tantrum. Xemnas merely stared at Zexion, slightly shocked at his outburst and threat.

"Will you now? See Zexion, I don't think you will." The emotion behind Xemnas' eyes sent an unknown emotion through Zexion, one that he had never experienced even with a heart.

_Fear_

Xemnas held a calm face, but his eyes were burning in anger as he watched the silverette _attempt _to blackmail his way through gaining information. Zexion's face, no longer able to keep his emotionless mask up around the superior, allowed his face to reflect his emotions. His eyes were narrowed in anger, yet his mouth was slightly open in shock at his outburst.

"I-"

"You seem to forget that you are not as high in rank as you think. This attitude got you killed the first time."

"And this attitude may get me killed again, but I swear I'm giving it a few more weeks, and then the next time your 'beloved' enters the illusion world, I'll burn my Lexicon." Zexion allowed the corners of his lips to curve up slightly at the small, sudden outcry of shock from Xemnas' lips, before the man turned his face back to a calm mask and he locked eyes with Zexion.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"You are seriously _daring _me superior?" Zexion, very briefly, held the upper hand, before the superior answered back with an answer that chilled him to the bone.

"Go for it then, Zexion; by all means _burn _the Lexicon. But let me say this. Burn that Lexicon, and you will no longer find yourself ever being able to see or speak to a recent number IX that you've become so besotted with lately." Xemnas cocked his head to the side in mock confusion, taking note of the fact that Zexions entire body had stiffened, his eyes betraying his face of calm.

"How-?"

"An educated guess. All those memories of the times he spent with you in the Castles library, no effect _whatsoever _when you had no heart. But it was bound to have some effect once you got your heart back and remembered everything, hmm?" The look in Xemnas' eyes unnerved Zexion, the latter having no _idea _how Xemnas even knew about how often Demyx bugged him in the castles library all those years ago.

"Now VI, is there anything else you need? If not, I must ask that you leave my office, I'm rather busy." Zexion shook his head, eyes narrowed at the superior as he backed out of the office. The silverette closed the white oak doors and punched the wall in anger.

For the first time in _decades_, Zexion failed in blackmailing Xemnas.

All because of his heart.


	4. Zexion

**A/N**: Hey! So sorry for the lack of chapters these past few weeks! I was –guiltily- working on another story and completely forgot about this! if you like Dragon age: Origins, then please check out my fanfic based on that! Again, _so_ _sorry for the delay_! I hope this chapter makes up for that, despite its shortness! Another chapter _will _be up in the next few days!

* * *

_Zexion_

He sat at the desk in the castle library, head in his hands as he thought about the earlier conversation with Xemnas. He had mentioned that Demyx had something to do with it all, and should he destroy the world then he would indirectly destroy Demyx. But then that would mean that Demyx was _in _the world, or at least his spirit was, therefore meaning that the blonde was alive in some way. Although Zexion was _sure _that he would notice if Demyx was inside his _lexicon _of all things.

"Damnit Zexion, this may not have happened had you just gone on that stupid mission with him when you had no heart." Zexion hissed to himself, getting up from his desk and pacing. The pages in his Lexicon where the world was situated was blank, a few lines tracing the outside like a border.

_Hm, what to do, what to do?_

His pacing stopped momentarily, his mind thinking up a different solution. It was one that would destroy the book _but _give him a chance to go in and search for Demyx –should the blonde be there-. His Lexicon was pulled from the table by his magic, his illusions procuring a stand for the book to stay open upon. His heart thumped against his ribcage, a constant reminder of some form of irony. Zexion traced his hands over the double pages in his Lexicon, the ends sparking with magic as the pages absorbed their master into the world he had created, with a timer set to destroy everything inside.

* * *

The first thing Zexion noticed was the physical change to his body. He became distinctly aware that he was now only roughly four foot tall, and adorned in a long white lab coat whose cuffs were refusing to turn up and stay there. His hair was no longer in front of his face; instead he could feel it tickling his left cheek, much shorter than usual. Zexion was about to start cursing on why he had arrived into his own world in a separate bleeding body when he looked into a shop mirror, and cursed _very _loudly. Some passers by looked at him like he had just committed murder, and he had to resist the urge to swear at them too.

_Oh Kingdom Hearts, why did I have to appear as my somebody?_

Zexion stared at the mirror for a few moments, using his illusions to change his appearence and height somewhat to normality. Well, as normal as his body was. A few people stared as the boy grew into a teenager right before their eyes, but he only rolled his. They were _his _creation anyway.

"Right Demyx, now I've got to _find _you." As the words left his lips Zexion's entire surroundings froze completely, similar to the effects Roxas had to endure during the virtual Twilight Town. The ground shook violently, and a ripple-like feeling took over the whole town, like a veil being torn open from the outside. Suddenly feeling extremely anxious and lost without his destructive magic that came with his Lexicon, Zexion hurried through the town, planning to skim only through certain parts before it was all to be destroyed.

* * *

_Myde_

Zexion hadn't been the only one to feel the veil tear. Myde had felt it too, and the moment that the ripple spread through the town, his first reaction was to get out of his damn house. Too many weird things had been happening lately and he wouldn't put it past the organization to send some form of horrible creatures after him to restore a few of his memories.

He was right on some levels, as a few minutes after he had left the safety of his house, five or six strange people came towards him. They looked like females, and were dressed rather scantily as they walked –no floated- down the street toward him, whispering strange things along with 'Master.' Myde was freaked out, to put it lightly, and had instinctively ran down the street away from them. Of course, they _followed_ him.

They chased him through streets, around stores, _through _stores and past markets and the beach, insistent and refusing to give up. Although for the past three stops he had acquired a new friend, who was following him just as quickly as the strange females were. The man looked vaguely familiar, although he was having a lot of trouble attempting to keep up with him.

Eventually Myde came across the old Bailey, only to find the gates locked and himself cornered. He was more afraid of the dancers than the human, although some part of him was screaming at him to defend himself.

_Wait, dancers?_

He turned in time to see a dancer leaping towards him in exhilaration, and in defence and what seemed like normality, his hand flew out to strike the creature. Only what actually happened to the dancer was something he himself did not expect. In the split second after his arm flailed out a torrent of water streamed from his hand, a little to the left and loads to the right and connected to a whirlwind like shape around him before hardening to form a shield _and _a strange type of guitar. The end of the guitar like object collided with the dancer's head, turning it to dust the second the two things touched.

Deciding not to stop and ponder on what the _fuck _had just happened, he did the logical option and used the water to his advantage. He found that he could command it to his will, and soon a harsh wave was descending on the other dancers that had followed, wiping them out at contact and leaving only the man standing. Said blue haired person walked forward, only to find himself trapped in a cocoon of water that was slowly crushing him as Myde walked forward, the blonde looking decidedly more different that he had when he had ran from the house and Zexion had summoned the dancers.

"Listen, I strongly advise that you _don't _kill me..." Myde walked closer to him, circling him with new found confidence as he surveyed Zexion. His aqua eyes were swirling in anger, changing from blue to green, and then back to blue in a matter of seconds. His hair had changed from floppy to its old style of the mullet/Mohawk, and his entire facial structure had changed. He looked cockier, even with his face hardened in anger.

"Why shouldn't I? You sent those damn things after me!"

"Correction, I simply summoned _your _breed of nobodies. _You _killed them, and just put us _both _in danger!" Zexion hissed through his teeth, unable to stop his anger at Myde/Demyx's stupidity.

"What? You didn't think you could have just walked up to me and _tell _me?"

"I had no idea where you were. You're not an easy person to find, so I sent your dancers to find you. They weren't going to kill you, but as you tried to kill them then they aren't going to be summoned to this world again. This is extremely bad news because a veil of sorts just opened, and now _you_ are going to get yourself killed!" Zexion glared at Myde as he spoke, breathing a sigh of relief when the crushing prison around him released, allowing him use of his limbs. He was about to start talking again when Myde spoke up.

"You... You got me killed the second time around! That botched mission, you were supposed to come with me! It's your fault all this happened in the first place!" The sitar appeared in his hand again, and was raised dangerously high before Zexion realized what was happening. It took all of his will to move out the way before the sitar came swinging round to knock the silverette out, the rounded bottom skimming Zexion's legs as he jumped back.

"Calm down!" Before the blonde could throw another swing with the instrument Zexion had him trapped in one of his illusions. "Now listen-"

"What have you done to me?! Cut it out! Wait, what the!? You _haven't_?!" Zexion allowed Myde/Demyx a replay of his own memories to attempt to both calm the blonde and show him the truth.


End file.
